Unsolved
by F. Scott Fitzgerald
Summary: Sam's addiction to deamon blood is clouding his better judgment. Blurring the edges of what is good and bad. That's how he ends up in a bar with Lucifer. Can a divine intervention save him? And will this power hurt Castiel and Dean?


Summary: Sam's addiction to deamon blood is clouding his better judgment. Blurring the edges of what is good and bad. That's how he ends up in a bar doing some devilish deeds with the man himself. Can a divine intervention save him? And will this power hurt Castiel and Dean's budding relationship?

Hey! So, my friend wrote this and due to her schedule she couldn't post it for you guys. There may be more parts added but as of now it doesn't look to promising so sorry if the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger. (hehe that's why I named it Unsolved-sorry I'll shut up, I know I'm not funny)

Unsolved

Castiel sensed something; something wrong; something evil. The wind whipped through his hair and his wings as he soared through the deepening twilight, passing through clouds and frightening birds. On the Earth below, the ground flashed past until the familiar Winchester Impala came into view. He veered sharply to the left, circling around and down, alighting on the dirty landing with a rustle of feathers. He raised his hand to knock, but the door flew open before he could make contact.

"Have you seen Sam?" The worried face of Dean Winchester greeted him, along with the unwelcoming news. He lowered his hand.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Dean's face fell.

"I don't understand where he went. I woke up this afternoon and he was just gone." He turned and headed back into the grungy motel room that was home, for now. Castiel pulled his wings in tight behind him and followed, allowing the stained door to slam shut in his wake.

"Has this ever happened before? Sam disappearing like this?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "Not like this. When he leaves, if he leaves, he always tells me, and we go together. This…this is different." He sat down on a thread bare arm chair and motioned for Castiel to sit. Castiel shook his head.

"I need to go. There's something wrong. I can feel it." He looked Dean straight in the eye. "If I find Sam, I will bring him back here." Dean nodded wordlessly. Castiel turned and walked back out onto the landing and spread his wings. They glimmered, despite the clouds that covered the moon. He looked over his shoulder. "It'll be fine Dean, don't worry too much. We'll find him." He pushed off. Dean watched as his friend, his angel, climbed higher and higher still, until he disappeared into the shadows.

The air in the night club was oppressive and smelled of beer. Lucifer sat at the bar, waiting. A beautiful beach blonde chick sidled up to him and leaned sexily across the counter.

"Hey handsome, what's a pretty boy like you doing alone on a Friday night?" He decided to ignore her. She frowned and circled around to his other side. "I like you, and I know you would like me too." Still no answer. She drew closer, her lips almost touching his ear. "We could be wonderful. I can feel it."

Without turning his head he replied to her, "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone. I'm sure you're right and it's very tempting." He stood up and faced her, "but goodnight." He walked off to a dark corner booth and slumped down, staring in the general direction of the door. The bell clanged and he sat up straight, grinning wickedly, as Katy Perry's "E.T." came over the sound system.

Sam had no idea what he was doing. No idea where he was going. No idea why. All he knew was that he had to get out. He couldn't' stand being in that stuffy motel room with Dean, shut up for hours at a time. In the distance, the neon sign for a bar was a welcoming sight, and he hurried towards it.

When he reached the door, he grasped the handle and stepped inside, sighing as the warmth from the room enveloped him. As Katy Perry's "E.T." began to play, he took his jacket off and hung it on one of the empty hooks by the door and started for the bar, but stopped a few feet away.

_No one had ever made me stop and stare, ever since she died._

_**~You're so hypnotizing~**_

_He looked so familiar' those eyes held something different in them. Something he had seen in Castiel's eyes; a flicker of light._

_**~Could you be the devil, could you be an angel~**_

_Then he was standing right in front of me._

"_Sam, right?" he asked, tilting his head. I looked into his eyes, those beautifully stunning eyes._

_ "Yeah, that's me." He reached out and grasped my elbow. A thrill ran through my body at his firm touch._

_ "Come with me, I've been waiting for you."_

_**~You're touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing~**_

_Suddenly I stopped, "I know who you are." There was a hint of panic in my voice, breaking through the calm._

_**~They say be afraid, you're not like the others~**_

_Lucifer laughed, and I relaxed a bit. "Don't worry about what they say," he said as we came to a stop in the dark hallway. There was no one else in sight. "I won't hurt you." He grinned._

_**~They don't understand you~**_

_ Something crept into his eyes, I tried hard to place it, but my brain was confused, I couldn't think straight. Was it…desire?_

_**~You're from a whole other world, a different dimension~**_

_He pulled me closer, our bodies nearly touching one another. I couldn't make myself move. _

"_You're safe here, with me. No one can hurt you."_

_**~You open your eyes~**_

_My mind seemed to clear, and I knew he was telling the truth._

_**~Now I'm ready to go lead me into the light~**_

_His hand snaked around behind my neck, forcing my head toward his. Our faces were just inches apart. I tried to pull away._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" He stared into my soul, a slightly disappointed look on his face._

"_Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Sam?" I never had a chance to answer. He closed the gap between us and pressed his lips roughly to mine. Stars exploded behind my eyes as my brain tried to comprehend what was happening. I struggled to regain control, but gave in as a sweet sensation overwhelmed me._

_**~Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison~**_

_He pushed me against the wall, nearly knocking the breath out of me; his hands pinned me down, but I didn't care. I wanted, no, I needed him. I felt his tongue probing my lips, searching for a part. I gave it one willingly._

_**~Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim ready for abduction~**_

_It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. I had no idea what was happening._

_**~Boy, you're an alien~**_

_His hand found its way under my shift and with a shiver of delight I felt smooth porcelain skin running up my torso._

_**~Your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, extra-terrestrial~**_

_Finally, he pulled away, with visible reluctance, both of us breathing hard. I gently pulled his hand back down, gasping softly as fingers ran over my taught, sweaty skin._

_**~You're so supersonic~**_

_My mind rushed back in a sudden wave. I was pinned against the wall in a dark nightclub by the Devil himself. I struggled to get away but he was too strong. The calm was steadily creeping back, I could feel it, and I didn't like it. _

"_What do you want?" I cried, making myself as small as possible in his arms._

_**~Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers~**_

_ "Don't you understand?" He asked, looking hurt. "I want __you__ Sam. I always have. You're so beautiful and alive..." I felt like I was going to throw up, but at the same time, I wanted him too. He drew close, his mouth to my ear. "Give into your feeling Sam," he whispered, and then brought our lips together again, gently this time._

_**~You're so cosmic, every move is magic~**_

_Suddenly he jumped back, releasing me from his iron grip. He looked back the way we had come, at once angry and upset._

_ "He found us. How did he find us?" He pulled me in for one last, fleeting kiss, and looked at me with a longing in his eyes. "Goodbye Sam. I hope I will see you again." With one last caress of my cheek he was gone. I stood in shock; all suggestions disappeared from my mind. _

_ "Sam! Sam, is that you?" Castiel emerged from the shadows like a ghost, startling me._

_ "Yes, I'm here." I forced myself to breath normally. _

_ "Are you alone? Was anyone with you?" I hesitated, seeing the look of concern in his eyes._

_ "No, no one was with me. I'm alone." He let out a breath of relief._

_ "Dean was worried about you. Come on, let's go." I looked back over my shoulder to where __he__ had disappeared and allowed myself to be taken away._

Somewhere in the darkness behind the club, Lucifer smiled as the lie erupted and was accepted. He walked off down the street, hands in his pockets and sighed, remembering the feel of his lips, the sun tanned skin beneath his fingertips. That was nice. He shook his head, as if that would erase what had just happened because it was slightly painful, knowing that it would probably never happen again. Pity that. He sighed again and turned on to a dingy lane, warring with himself over whether he should go to the motel or not.

An hour and a half later, he looked up from the street. The bright lights of a motel, the motel. How did he get here? He shrugged; he was here now. Might as well see who was home…

The motel room was silent. The air hung thick with words as the men stood in a triangle. Dean was glaring at Sam, slightly out of breath from the lecture he had given.

"Well?" He asked, moving closer to his brother. Castiel watched with concern. Sam stared at the floor.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that I had to out of here." His eyes blazed up and he looked at Dean. "I'm tired of living in grungy old motel rooms. I mean seriously! Who knows what has happened on those sheets!" He glanced at the beds and shuddered. Castiel moved forward and reached out to him.

"Sam, calm down." It's alright.

"No!" Sam slapped his hand away. "You don't know that."

"Sam, please." He shook his head and turned away.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." He left the room.

Dean and Castiel stood looking at the door for a moment, silence stretching between them. Castiel sighed and sank onto the sofa.

"I worry about him, Dean. There's something going on, and he's stuck right in the middle of it." Dean sat behind him.

"It's alright Cas, He'll be fine in a bit."

"You don't understand!" Castiel turned to look him in the eyes. "I found him in the back of a night club, out of breath! What do you think was going on?" Dean's eyes narrowed slightly.

"But he said that nothing happened…"

"That's his version." He saw the doubtful look on Dean's face. "Why do you not believe me?" Dean sighed.

"I do believe you, Cas, but…Oh never mind." He moved closer to Castiel. "Don't worry about him. We'll get this worked out, okay?" Castiel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I'll try." Dean shifted so that they faced each other.

"Good." He pulled Castiel closer, who blushed slightly.

"Dean, I don't' know…"

"Shhh…" He put a finger on the angel's lips. "Don't say a word." Castiel nodded breathlessly and relaxed in Dean's arms. Dean leaned forward and reached his hand out to his angels' face, stroking his firm cheek.

"You're beautiful Cas." Dean kissed his hair and inhaled the sweet scent of him. He could feel Castiel conforming to his body shape as the space between them disappeared. He grabbed Castiel's china and brought their faces level. He started closing the gap, but Castiel hesitated. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You need to learn to not worry Cas. I'll take care of everything, including you." Their lips met.

Castiel's wings burst out behind him, fluttering slightly with delight. They wrapped around, enclosing the couple in a fortress of feathers. The angel pressed against the hunter, making it difficult to tell which was which. Dean pushed forward, forcing Castiel down onto the sofa. Castiel put his hands up, playfully offering resistance. Dean smiled into the kiss and pressed his self harder onto Castiel, breaking the angels' willpower. Their arms entwined the two bodies together, circling waist and neck. They stayed there, locked together, for what seemed like hours, until Dean pulled away, completely out of breath and panting.

The air was cool and refreshing against his skin as Sam strode through the darkness. He let out a soft sigh. He thought back to what had transpired back at the night club and shivered slightly. Letting his feet take him where they would. Why? Why had it felt so…so good? Never had he ever wanted Lucifer, the Devil. What was happening to him that would make him feel like this? He didn't know, but when he had felt Lucifer so close to him…

"Hey, Sammy-Sam-Sam!" Said a light voice out of the shadows.

"Who's there?" Sam said, looking around wildly, his guard turned up.

"Ouch! I thought you'd know my voice by now. Ah well. I guess nobody can have everything they want." With this a figure stepped out of the shadows in to the halo of streetlight that Sam stood in. He was shorter than Sam and had silky blonde hair and gleaming eyes.

"Gabriel." Sam said, looking at the archangel in relief.

"I thought you were someone else." Gabriel's smiling eyes got serious.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." His face brightened again. "You've been very naughty, and my darling brother Castiel is too wrapped up in Dean-o to notice."

"What do you mean?" Sam said cautiously.

"Drinking deamon blood to make you stronger, and now letting Lucifer get into that pretty little head of yours?" The angle laughed at the irony of his words. "I'd call that being naughty."

"Deamon blood is the only thing strong enough to allow me to save people!" Sam yelled, knowing all too well that Gabriel was right. He just didn't care.

"First of all Sammy, drinking that poison is what made Lucifer so…attractive." Sam flushed slightly.

"I-"

"Let me finish! Second, I have come to rid you of this addiction and replace it with something much better!"

"What?" Sam looked at Gabriel, at a complete loss for words.

"Deamon blood is good for temporary power and long term poison. I have something that will not only cleanse your soul of deamon poising, but will give you more permanent grace."

"Wh-what is it?" The excitement was evident in Sam's voice. Why had he never heard about this before?

Gabriel grinned slyly; coming so close to Sam that he could feel the angel's hot breath against his skin as he spoke, though it was nearly a whisper.

"My blood, Sammy."

Sam gasped and backed away quickly. This was insane! Drinking deamon blood was different, something that was necessary. They were low creatures and there was no shame in taking their blood. But an angel? Not even any angel, an archangel! That was completely different. Gabriel was something untouchable, yet here he was, offering his blood as if this happened every day.

"Come on, Sammy!" Gabriel almost whined. "Be brave! Do you think I do this all the time? News flash, I'm doing this because you're special."

Sam couldn't breathe. What was going on here? All through Sam's internal panic, Gabriel was moving closer.

"Sammy, calm down. It's okay," said Gabriel, his voice smooth and uncharacteristically calm. Sam felt his heart speed up as he watched the shorter man draw a knife out of his jeans pocket.

"Deamon blood is addictive, mine isn't. You don't have to worry about that anymore," whispered the archangel. Before Sam could say or do anything, he plunged the knife into his arm, creating a long jagged cut. Gabriel's blood was unlike anything Sam had ever seen before. It shimmered, pale white, like tears in the streetlight.

Sam knew that deamon blood was addictive and as the smell of Gabriel's blood drifted to him, he felt a heart stopping jolt in his chest. For a moment he couldn't think the smell was so strong, so drawing.

"Hurry up." Gabriel said quietly, looking up at Sam with unreadable eyes. "I have a limited amount of blood, you know."

Sam nodded, unable to speak, and touched his lips to the deep wound. A sensation unlike anything Sam had ever felt before ran through him, toying with his senses. It was like electricity, running down his spine and igniting every nerve in his body. He ran his tongue along the cut, feeling the heat growing stronger. He heard Gabriel's breath hitch and felt him shudder. Was he feeling this pleasure too? Sam felt Gabriel's grace fill him while the remains of deamon blood and longing for Lucifer, disappeared into nothingness. There was nothing but them, nothing else existed.

"S-Sam…stop…ah, please…too much…" murmured Gabriel, eye's closed and head thrown back. Sam considered letting go of the archangel, but he didn't want to end this feeling, and Gabriel didn't either by the looks of it. Gabriel gasped as Sam's tongue worked around the cut, but there was no more blood to spare and with a sigh he collapsed into Sam's arms. The cut on his arm, without Sam's mouth to keep it open was healing rapidly. Neither of them noticed, they were too fixated on each other. Gabriel could feel Sam's heartbeat through the man's thin shirt and made no move to separate himself from his arms. Sam looked down at the archangel, so small and perfect in his arms. Before he could think, or stop himself, his lips were on the angels' and he was pulling the smaller man closer to him.

Gabriel gasped again as he felt Sam's lips press hungrily against his own. Instinctively, the angel wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, deepening the kiss. Sam moaned and ran his hands down the archangels' back, causing him to shiver. Gabriel, in turn, ran his tongue along the man's lower lip, nipping at the sensitive skin until another moan escaped the hunter and Gabriel took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss further, sliding his tongue into this mouth, claiming dominance. Sam moved his hands further down, tugging at the waist of Gabriel's jeans. The archangel broke the kiss, arms still clasped tightly around Sam's neck.

"Not here," he said breathlessly. With a smile and a flurry of feathers they found themselves in a quiet, dark room.

Sam made a sound that was akin to a purr as he was pushed down onto a bed. Gabriel's hand began working on the removal of the troublesome clothing that separated them.

"G-Gabriel…" Sam moaned, pulling the archangel closer to him.

"It's okay," Gabriel whispered, grinning slightly. "Just relax."

Sam woke up and found himself in Gabriel's arms. With a cry of shock, he leaped out of the bed and looked in disbelief at the smiling archangel.

"Morning Sammy-Sam-Sam!" Gabriel twittered, his voice as bright as his eyes.

"Oh My God, we stayed out all night! Dean must be having a heart attack my now!"

"Hakuna Matata, Sammy! My brother knows you're with me and I think Dean-o had enough on his mind anyway." He winked.

Sam didn't bother to ask what that was supposed to mean. He dressed quickly and went back to Gabriel's side.

"You have to take me back," he said, looking into the shorter man's sparkling eyes. Gabriel sighed.

"Fine, whatever you say. But promise me something…"

"Yeah?"

"You'll come back," Gabriel whispered and planted a light kiss on the hunter's lips, and brought him to the outside of the motel building.

"I promise."

"We should stop," Castiel said, looking up into Dean's face.

"I know." He went to get up, but Cas stopped him with his wing. Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to stop?"

"I didn't say I wanted to, I only said we should. But you're right," He opened his wings and let Dean out, then stood up and stretched. "I'm tired."

"Is that an invitation?"

"No, not at all." Castiel went over to one of the beds and pulled off his trench coat. He curled up on the covers and looked at Dean standing on the far side of the room. "Well, maybe a little…" Dean grinned and joined him on the bed.

"You know Sam's right about the beds."

"Yeah," He snuggled closer to Dean and inserted himself into his arms. "I know. But we've got sleep somewhere, don't we?" He looked up at Dean and smiled, stifling a yawn. He forced his way under Dean's chin and rested his head against his collarbone. They relaxed into each other and as the darkness deepened outside, they fell into each other's dreams.

Sam had left. With him. And had purified his soul. That would make things more difficult. There would be ho more magnetic attraction, no more undeniable need. Lucifer sighed and ran a hand thorough his hair. Why? Why now? Sam was a critical part in the plan, not to mention extremely handsome. There was no one else on Heaven or Earth that would make this successful. He slumped against a tree and stared at the motel room door. Not the one that Dean and Castiel hid behind, the one where Sam and Gabriel were.

"I need to do something, but what?" He paused "Why am I talking to myself?"

"You aren't. You're talking to me." Lucifer jumped.

"Gabriel! What are you doing out here? I thought you were in there, with Sam," he said, struggling to keep his voice even. "He's asleep. I just noticed you were here and decided to pop and say hello." Lucifer said nothing. "Hey what's wrong?" No response. "OH! I'm sorry Lucy. Did I steal your boy?"

"Shut up…"

"So I did. Hmmm…Did you want him for any real reason, or just to satisfy your romantic needs?"

"Gabriel, if you really think I'm going to tell you anything…"

"No, I didn't expect you would. Anyway, Sam should be waking up soon," he said, glancing at the lightening sky. "Gotta run! Hope everything works out!" He gave Lucifer a devilish smile and disappeared. Lucifer shuddered and shook his head. Getting him back wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. No one else would do. He turned and walked off in to the darkness.

Sam burst through the door, startling Castiel and Dean awake. He took them in, lying entwined on the bed, clothes rumpled and cheeks flushed as they stared at him in the door way."

"Gabriel was right," he mumbled as he stalked over to the fridge. Castiel blushed fiercely and untangled himself, standing up and fixing his shirt.

"What was Gabriel right about exactly?" Sam glanced back at him.

"Oh, nothing." Castiel glared at him. "Nothing whatsoever." Castiel looked like he was about to say something, but Dean interrupted him.

"There's something different about you Sam. What did you do last night?"

"Gabriel. Or, Gabriel did him. I'm not sure." Sam and Dean turned to look at Castiel. "What? It's true!"

"Sam?" Dean looked at him. "Is that true?" Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah…"

"What else did you do last night?" Sam looked at Castiel pointedly, who in turn looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't have to drink deamon blood anymore." Dean stared at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't need deamon blood to make me stronger. I don't need anything anymore."

"What? How?"

"Angel blood." Castiel blurted angrily. They both turned to him again. "You drank angel blood, from an arch angel at that Sam! Why?"

"He offered! How could I say no to him? And shouldn't you be happy? Deamon blood is addictive and now I'm off it! Plus Lucif-"He stopped abruptly. Dean walked over to him, a look of concern and weariness on his face.

"What about Lucifer, Sam?"

"Nothing," he said and sad down quickly, too quickly. "I misspoke"

"Liar!" Castiel's hand struck Sam with surprising force. "That's what you were doing in that club! He was with you!" Sam was silent.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Nothing. We weren't doing anything."

"He's thinking about you Sam," Castiel said with a slightly perplexed look. "If you weren't doing anything why is he thinking about you so intently? What does he want?"

"I don't know! How could you expect me to know that?"

"Well maybe I thought he may have told you when he was sucking your face!" The room fell silent. Dean's eyes flicked between the two in shock and disbelief.

"What?" He said, advancing on Sam. Sam backed away. "What did Cas just say?" Panic was rising in his voice. "Sam! What have you done?"

"I told you! It was the deamon blood! But now my soul is cleansed.

"You never said that Sam."

"Shut up Castiel," The angel looked hurt.

"You have no right to tell anyone to shut up Sam."

"Dean, there's no need to…"

"No need? Are you serious, Sam? How can I trust you if you go off exchanging saliva with him while I'm asleep? How can I ever let you out of my sight if you won't even tell me the truth? What do I have to do? Tie you to the bed every night?" He stopped, noticing his voice had been rising in pitch and volume through the whole thing. Sam was looking at him with something unreadable covering his features.

"You don't trust me Dean?"

"Of course I don't' trust you! Not after this! Not after lying to me about it!"

Gabriel was sitting just outside the window of the motel room, simply to make sure Castiel wasn't too love drunk to protect Sam. He needed to focus on finding out Lucifer's plan, not worry about his hunter. What he did not expect was the reaction Castiel had to the events of last night. The argument grew heated at first Castiel then Dean began to turn on Sam. Finally as things grew more and more out of control, Gabriel decided it was time for some divine intervention.

With a crash that shook the entire room, Gabriel entered the scene, stepping between Sam and the lesser angel.

"Enough," he said, but his voice was different. It crackled with power and had so many different tones that bot the humans were dazed by it. The archangel had a small vessel but as he turned his gaze to Castiel, the latter felt himself grow cold as the pure power flowing out of Gabriel's eyes engulfed him. "Castiel, my brother, how dare you? You know how poisonous deamon blood is, you allow Sam to drink it and then you reproach him for the very thing you allowed to happen!"

"I didn't…"

"Silence!" Castiel fell silent. "By reproaching him you throw the very same words at me, and how dare you speak to me in such a manner?" The anger in Gabriel's voice was undeniable and terrible to hear. Castiel was at a loss for words. He backed up slightly, his eyes growing wider. He knew he could not fight Gabriel, nor did he want to, but he also knew that he could not protect both Sam and Dean. He hung his head and Gabriel nodded.

"I will protect him then," said Gabriel, softer than before but still glaring at Castiel. Without taking his eyes off the lesser angle, Gabriel reached behind him and took Sam's hand.

"Um, Gabriel? Yeah, it's nice that you want to protect my brother and all, but you've been out of the war for centuries. Are you even up to fighting? Do you even know how to deal with this anymore?" Dean said, looking form one angel to the other, not sure of what reaction he was expecting. Castiel looked up, and a look of intense fear spread across his features as Gabriel approached Dean slowly.

"You go too far Dean-o," Gabriel said, his voice so calm and smooth that a shiver of cold far hit Dean like a cannon ball.

"L-look I'm just sayi-"

"Shut up Dean," Castiel said sharply, cutting off his hunter.

"It would do you good to remember who you were speaking to." Suddenly the room was blindingly bright and the two humans were momentarily stunned; but just as soon as the light had come, it was gone, only to be replaced by a shadow. A shadow with the shape of enormous onyx wings that, despite the height of the ceiling, were cramped and bend in order to fit bursting from its back. Sam gasped in awe, but Gabriel's focus never left Dean. The archangel's eyes were almost glowing as he raised two fingers of his right hand up to dean's face, nearly touching him. Dean swallowed in fear and the color drained out of his face.

"You put great faith in your angel Dean, and yet I could exorcise him out of that body with just a tap if I wanted to." With this, he turned to Castiel, who stood silent and grim, his face white. "I'm sorry brother, but I have to prove a point."

In a flash of blazing light, Gabriel disappeared, taking Sam with him, but Dean didn't care. He ran across to Castiel, who lay, still twitching, on the floor.

"Cas!" He cried, reaching him and dropping to his knees. "Cas, please tell me you're still there. Please! He rolled the limp body over onto it's back. The man's face was taught and unmoving, no hint of life emerging from it. "Cas…Please…" Tears welled up in his eyes as he carefully lifted the angels head into his lap, cradling it tenderly. "Please don't leave me. I need you, I-I love you. I don't know if I could live without you…"

"Oh, how touching." The condescending voice came out of nowhere. Dean froze as his brain made a connection.

"What do you want Lucifer?"

"Hmmm," Lucifer said, ignoring Dean's existence. "Nice place." He wandered in a circle, inspecting the room and finally came to a stop in front of the two. "There's just one thing missing." He squatted on the other side of Castiel. "Where is Sam?"

"Just missed him," Dean said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was here, and now he's not. He left with Gabriel."

"Damn it Gabriel! Something really needs to be done about him. Any idea where they went?" Dean scoffed.

"Like I would tell you."

"You better watch your tone of voice," he said as he straightened, "Or I may be tempted to come and finish what Gabriel started." At this he reached out a foot and nudged Castiel's leg.

"Don't touch him…" Dean growled, moving to stand in front of the angel.

"That's adorable." Lucifer laughed. "Don't worry. I won't do anything. Not yet anyway. I guess I'm gonna go then. See you later." He winked and disappeared.

"Dean…Dean…What happened?" Dean whirled around and dropped to the floor.

"Cas! Cas, are you okay?"

"I…I think so." He struggled to sit up, but gasped and fell back. "Oh God my head." He raised a hand to his face and started rubbing between his eyes.

"What was that?" Dean asked, gently pushing Castiel's' fingers out of the way and replacing them with his own.

"Thank you," Castiel said, dropping his hand onto Dean's leg. "It's an angel thing. They tap you between the eyes and then you just collapse into a twitching ball of angel seizure. It's not fun, at all." He winced as Dean pressed to hard. "I hate it when they do it." Dean looked quizzically into his eyes.

"Has this happened to you before?" He asked.

"Once or twice. It's no big deal. I'll be fine in a few hours." He smiled shyly at Dean. "Help me to the couch?" Dean grinned and stood up. Bending over, he placed one arm underneath Castiel's bent knees and wrapped the other around the angel's torso. Standing up again he pulled Castiel close, feeling the heat from his body. Castiel gave a little gasp of pain as his head was rocked to the side.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said as he moved over to the sofa.

"It's…Its' okay…" Castiel said through clenched teeth. Dean laid him gingerly on the sofa, taking caution with his head, then sat down by his legs. He reached out and rubbed his knee.

"I'll be here for you, no matter what. You know that, right?" Castiel squeezed his hand.

"Of course." He smiled up at his hunter as fatigue overcame him and he drifted silently asleep.

The motel room disappeared in a flash to be replaced by what looked like a kitchen. Sam glanced around, confused, Gabriel grinning at him. Where were they?

"Where are we?"

"My host's house. He doesn't mind." Gabriel went through a door way , which turned out being the living room. He flopped on the couch and indicated Sam to sit next to him. Sam hesitated, then walked over and sat down.

"What now Gabriel? What are we going to do?"

"We need a plan. Got any ideas?"

"No. Dean was always the one…"Sam trailed off, finally realizing that he wasn't working with Dean anymore. "Dean always came up with the good ideas."

"Pity, that. Ah well, time to try your head at it right?" Sam sighed.

"Our main goal is to take down Lucifer, right? Right. So what we have to do is figure out how." They sat in silence for a moment, then Gabriel snuggled closer to Sam, startling him out of his reverie.

"This is boring. We should do something."

"Gabriel, I'm trying to think. Kindly leave me be for a moment." Gabriel pouted, but stayed silent. "I think," Sam started, "that first we need to find him."

"That won't be hard." The voice behind them made them both jump to their feet, their guards raised.

"So much adorableness happening tonight," Lucifer said from the doorway where he was standing nonchalantly. "First Dean and Castiel, now you two. Oh, Gabriel. What did Castiel do?" Gabriel bristled.

"That's not your business."

"Oh! You're back in the game. That's fun." Sam stepped forward.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Lucifer sighed and disappeared, only to reappear behind Gabriel.

"I already told you," they both turned around. "Why don't you remember?" He took a step closer.

"Don't move or, I swear, you will regret it."

"Will I?" the Devil moved closer daring Gabriel to do something. The archangel reached behind his back and pulled something out of his pocket. It was thin and silver, and when Gabriel pushed something on it, it expanded to a lethal looking blade. Lucifer's eyes grew slightly wide, but he didn't move back. "Oh. Well that changes things. Where did you get such a dangerous weapon Gabriel? Last time I checked it was missing in action."

"I have friends in high places." Gabriel growled.

"I see. Well," He disappeared again, appearing in front of Sam, facing him and almost touching him. "I wouldn't dream of bothering you Gabriel, but you have something I need."

"Need? Or want?" Gabriel grimaced in frustration. There was no way to get to Lucifer without risk of hurting Sam. Lucifer turned around.

"Need." Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "It's time. This is one of those thing when I'm actually telling the truth. Really." Gabriel laughed.

"You are aren't you? Sam, you should be proud of yourself. You have successfully made the Father of Lies speak the truth." Lucifer shrugged.

"It's happened before. Not very often, but still. Anyways, I should be going."

He turned back to Sam, who took a step away. Lucifer reached out to him but as he was about to make contact, Gabriel shouted out.

"Sam! Move!" Sam dove to the side, and Gabriel lunged towards Lucifer with the blade. A look of disappointment flashed across the devils' face just before he disappeared, letting Gabriel stumble and fall, almost piercing himself with the blade. He frowned and rolled over, using a chair as a crutch to help him stand up.

"Gabriel!" Sam ran over to him. "Are you okay?" He helped him the rest of the way up.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, frustrated. "He got away, damn it!" His eyes sought out Sam's, looking vaguely fearful. "I have to keep you safe." He said, pulling Sam into a warm embrace.

"Maybe we should've stayed with Dean and Cas," Sam started, causing Gabriel to look at him in surprise. "I'm not saying you're not doing a good job, but Gabriel, Dean did have a good point." Gabriel pulled himself away from the hunter, hurt gleaming in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"I mean that maybe if we stick together we can be stronger. I'm sure that Lucifer visited Dean and Cas before finding us, and with Cas out of commission. Dean's basically on his own right now. Gabriel, look at me, please." When the archangel refused, Sam grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "They're our brothers. If not for us, then for them." He brought their faces together, brushing his lips against the shorter man's.

Gabriel's arms made their way around Sam's neck, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. Sam moaned quietly, but pulled away.

"Please, Gabriel." Gabriel sighed.

"Alright. But now?" Sam nodded. "But Sam, me and Dean don't get along very well. "Sam shrugged.

"That'll just have to change then." Gabriel pouted at him, but Sam stayed firm in his decision.

"They won't give us any alone time though, Sam!"

"They will if we give them some." Gabriel smiled.

"Alright," he said and pulled Sam in close.

Dean woke up with a start. He didn't remember falling asleep, but that didn't really matter. He looked down at the sofa where Castiel had been. Tehre was nothing there. Jumping to his feet, Dean looked around the motel room. "Cas?" There was a noise behind him, and the dorr opened. He turend to face the intruder and came face to face with his angel.

"I'm right here," he said smiling. "There's no need to worry." Dean caressed Castiel's soft cheek, then pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"You scared me."

"I know. I'm sorry I was getting the newspaper. It happened again." He moved away from Dean and tossed the paper on the table, then went over to the bed and sat down. Noticing his trench coat crumpled on the floor, he reached over the end of the bed and pulled it up, smoothing it out before putting it on again. Dean walked to the table and sat in one of the chairs, unfolding the paper as he went.

"Dam it." He rubbed hi eyes and read the story.

Today another victim of the Elm St. Killer was discovered in the miles Cemetery. Like the other five victims, his chest and abdomen were slashed open in three long ragged tares. The stomach, liver, heart, and intestines had been shredded or removed. The police have not released any more information.

"This is the sixth one, how in hell are we going to stop this…thing?" A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, and he flet someone breathing in his ear.  
"We'll figure it out, don't' worry." Dean smiled as the angel lightly kissed his cheek then moved away.

"I know." He paused a moment, then turned to Castiel. "Come here," he ordered. Castiel looked at him in surprise, but came over. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled a startled Castiel into his lap. "Don't ever do that to me again." Castiel laughed.

"I'll try. No promises." He leaned against Dean and kissed his cheek again. Dean turned his head so their noses were only an inch apart.

"I love you Cas."

"I…I love you too," Castiel said, blushing slightly. Dean laughed and brought their faces together. Sam and Gabriel chose that moment to arrive.

"Brothers!" Gabriel said, startling them so badly that Castiel fell off of Dean's lap.

"Ow!" Castiel scrambled to his feet. "Gabriel, Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I was persuaded to return by Sammy here. He thought we could all use each other's help." Castiel nodded.

"Thank you Sam. I was thinking the same thing."

"Where you Cas?" Dean looked at him, annoyance and a little bit of hurt reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Well yes, because you and me aren't half as…" Dean left. Castiel stared at the door, shocked." Dean…" Gabriel gave him a little push.

"Go after him," he said with a small grin. "We'll be here when you get back." Castiel disappeared, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone again. Sam laughed.

"Told you."

Dean had taken the Impala, which meant he could be anywhere. Castiel closed his eyes and reached out till he found his hunter. He appeared in the passenger seat. Dean swerved off on to the shoulder and stopped.

"God, Cas! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Castiel paused for a moment. "Why did you leave?" Dean sighed.

"I just…You seemed not to need me. Or that I wasn't strong enough."

"Oh Dean, no," Castiel reached ou and cupped his chin. "It's just that this is bigger than us. We need all the help we can get, and that includes Sam and Gabriel." He stroked the human's hair soothingly. Dean unbuckled and scooted closer to Castiel, making their faces level again.

"I know that, I was being irrational. Not to mention I don't work well with Gabriel," Castiel grinned.

"You're gonna' have to figure someth-" Castiel's words were rudely interrupted by Dean's lips pressing against his own. He smiled but a moment later he pushed Dean away. "We have a job to do." Dean nodded.

"I know." His cell phone chose that moment to ring. "Hello?"

"Dean, we found something. Go to Dueremount Park."

"And where will you be?"

"Ingerson Park."

"How many parks can one town have?" Dean muttered as he closed the phone and clipped it back in his pocket. He slid back over to the driver's seat, started the engine and pulled back on the road.

"Where are we going?"

"Dueremount Park. Apparently Sam and Gabe found something."

"Okay." Castiel paused. "What are we looking for?"

"That's a good question."

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. Not many people were there at this time of day. Kids were in school, parents at work. The two men climbed out of the car and strode across the gravel to the softly waving grass. They were parked by a park ranger.

"May I help you, sirs?"

"When does the park close at night?"

"11:25 p.m."

"'K. Thanks." He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "We have ten hours. What do you want to do?" Castiel pondered this for a moment.

"We should set up a camp somewhere." They started back to the car. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove to an abandoned road overgrown with weeds and ivy. There wasn't a No Trespassing sign, so he went up it a little, until the main road was out of sight.

"That should do it." Dean stretched. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, so that I'm not tired tonight." Castiel nodded. Dean got out and moved to the back seat, where he lay down and closed his eyes. A few seconds later Castiel climbed back, on top of him, causing him to open his eyes and grinned.

"You aren't going to let me sleep, are you?"

"Probably not," Dean's grin got wider and he sat up. Castiel looked perplexed. "Wh…What are you doing?"

" Don't say anything." Dean pulled off Castiel's trench coat and suit jacket and began working on his tie.

"Dean, what..." He was cut off by Dean's gaze, sharp and piercing. Dean dropped the tie on the floor and started unbuttoning the angel's shirt. "Dean…"

"Cas. Don't speak." With that shirt gone, Castiel's chest was bare he shivers lightly. Dean placed his hands on the angel's shoulders and pushed him down on the seat. He took off his own shirt and pressed down on Castiel. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this."

"Do what?" Dean blinked.

"You." Before Castiel could respond Dean kissed him. He could feel the hunter's hands working at his pants. Dean pulled away slightly. "Come on Cas, don't make me do all the work by myself." Then he grinned and kissed the angel again. It took Castiel a moment to figure out what was happening, but when he did, he pushed Dean away slightly.

"Dean…no." Dean stared into his eyes, passion blazing fiercely like a wild fire. Castiel blinked, then took a deep breath. "Okay…Let's do this." Dean grinned

"I knew you'd come around."


End file.
